


Keep Him Sweet

by mydetheturk



Series: Hidden Care [1]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: 2nd person POV, M/M, There aren't any actual names, Unrequited Love, but you can probably guess who everyone is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep him sweet, keep him safe, but above all, don't let him see how much he affects you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Him Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of spewed OTP all over [this gif](http://sassydrcrane.tumblr.com/post/33218234633/keep-him-sweet) and the poor gif didn't even deserve it.

_Keep him sweet. Keep him calm. And above all, don’t let your …_ friend _do something stupid. Keep him safe. He’s in charge, but your mentor charged you with keeping him safe like he did before he failed. It’s_ your  _duty to stop him from hurting himself, hurting others, ~~nevermind that he hurts you sometimes, it’s worth it.~~  Don’t let him see what he does to you, don’t become anything more than  a protector, a servant. Don’t let your mentor see, but know that he knows already because he sees all. Your mentor has done this all before and doesn’t want you to make the mistakes he did. You try so hard to keep your friend safe from everything, but he’s just a fearless bastard and you can’t help but be attracted to that and you _know _he’s so very, very bad for you and yet… yet you can’t help yourself. You don’t let him see, but you’re half expecting him to say something. He never does, and you think your secret is safe. You think you can just go on_   ~~ _loving_~~ _protecting him from himself but you know it won’t last. You have a feeling of dread that he’s going to do himself irreparable damage and you won’t be able to stop him. So you change, slowly, for him. To save him. You wear your contacts more, your glasses less. You get rid of the curls that were always in the way anyway. You lose the goatee, because you’re not entirely certain_ why _you had it in the first place. You don’t realize you’re getting even less sleep than you usually do until your friend mentions how dark the circles under your eyes have gotten. He jokes about tranqing you and you just grimace instead of smiling and he trails off awkwardly. You mention something about the new OS and he mumbles about his Grid. You’re curious, but not enough to risk your health_ in there _when you have enough out in the real world. So you write him a program, a guardian for when he’s_  in there  _and you_ _can’t join him. You want to join him in that world of his - that world of light and sound. But you can’t. You have to keep him safe._

_Keep him sweet. Keep him calm. And above all else -_ Don’t let him know you care far too much about him.


End file.
